Ymir
, Hymir |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 20x: The Lair of Fire (Shadow Dragon) Chapter 21: The Wyvern's Dale (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class = Warrior |class = |mirage = |voiceby = }} Ymir is a Warrior and is one of the exclusive characters in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He is a villager of a Grustian town who is giant in size, which causes people to call him an ogre. However, he does show care for them and even fights on his own in order to save the villagers, who fell into a trap by Grust in attempting to eradicate them all. Later, Marth's army arrives there to help. Because of their mutual intention to save the villagers, Marth soon convinces Ymir to join the army. When the War of Shadows is over, Ymir heads home to his Grustian village. In Game Recruitment Complete Chapter 20 with 15 units or less to unlock Chapter 20x. In Chapter 20x, Ymir is a foe. Move Marth towards him and talk to him, and Ymir will exit the map. Clear the chapter and Ymir will join your army. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |50% |0% |25% |30% |25% |10% |0% |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |90% |65% |0% |45% |50% |35% |35% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *None Supported by *Kris *Marth Overall Ymir is a high level pre-promoted unit, and as a Warrior his stats are fairly lacking. As he joins very late in the game with low stats, many initial axe wielders such as Cord and Bord will have most likely surpassed him. When trained, Ymir can be fairly useful, however, as he has high HP and Strength. He could make an excellent wall if reclassed into a General. If reclassed into a Hero, he will be a decent unit, and will have good HP, strength, skill and speed. His growths are not the best, though. Death Quote Ending Shadow Dragon No Monster The fighting done, Ymir returned to his village in Grust: the one place that had accepted him. He was content the rest of his days. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Kind Warrior Ymir returned to his village in Grust and spent his days laboring in the fields. Etymology The name 'Ymir' and the Japanese version's name, 'Hymir', have separate Norse roots. Hymir was an exceptionally strong giant who was married to the mother of the god Tyr. He once caught two whales at once with one fishing line. Ymir, on the other hand, was a frost giant, and the second being in the world, after the giant cow, Audumla. He sweated out all the other Frost Giants in his sleep. After his death his body was used as the foundation for the whole world. Gallery File:Ymir.gif|Ymir's portrait in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon File:YmirFE12.PNG|Ymir's portrait in Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters